Damn Regret
by BloodyRabbit
Summary: A cliche Sasuke x OC one-shot based on the song "Damn Regret" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Dedicated to Xtin as a graduation gift...belated tho....


Seated on the chair beside the sleeping raven haired boy, I stared down at him with mixed emotions but the clearest thing I felt at that moment was regret.

_If only I stopped him from going after Naruto..._

Series of thoughts running down my mind.

_If only I had kept him from going to Kakashi's room..._

But after all those regret, the only thing left in my mind was the sore truth that I had refused to accept for the longest of my life...

_If only I was stronger..._

_**The moon is shining bright**_

_**The mood is feeling right**_

_**I'll kiss you on your neck**_

_**People will stare but we won't care**_

It's been a while now and I've started to avoided staying in Sasuke's room and left Sakura to do so, it was hard enough being in the same room as him but it was more harder knowing that it wasn't only me who had felt the same pain...

I just kept on hoping, hoping for Naruto's return with the great sannin Tsunade. I've heard a lot about her from my now dead teacher and I know that she'll be able to help him.

Thinking of my dead teacher reminded me of the countless death that occurred during the final round of the Chunnin exams. It was not only my teacher that died but a lot of the Konoha ninjas died, along with my two other team mates. I was team less now but I was planning to go on alone and do what ever was there to do to keep my mind off the truth.

"Hazuki-chan!!"

_That voice!_

Turning around really quick I stared wide eyed at the familiar blond haired boy with a wide grin pasted on his face, behind him were three older people with the white haired large man walking away after talking a little bit with the beautiful blond haired woman.

"Naruto!"

Rushing over to him, I could feel tears building on my eyes as they threatened to fall any second now. He's back, and she's here with him.

Stopping in front of them, I caught my breath and looked up at the great sannin. She stared down at me from her height, a little curious as to what I have to say to her.

"Please, Tsunade-sama! Please help Sasuke!"

I desperately begged with my head bowed down with my eyes shut. Tears flew down and landed on the dry ground as I kept my face hidden under my bangs and my undone long black hair.

Smiling gently, Tsunade placed a hand on my lowed head, making me look up at her gentle face.

"Dont worry, I'll cure him."

**_We're high above the ground_**

**_We're nowhere to be found_**

**_Empowered by adrenaline_**

**_Feel I've been born again_**

Standing behind the wall out side from the room. Sakura's rejoiced voice made it harder to go in. It was like having my feet rooted on the spot, it felt that every were surrounding me at that time was dark until his weak yet deep voice calling out the oink haired kunoichi's voice pulled the final trigger, it was enough, this is enough.

Dashing down the hospital halls, I madly made my run out of the hospital with tears now falling from my brown eyes. It's already enough for me that he's fine. I don't have the right to see his face.

**_Again, I am repeating myself_**

**_And I know it is kind for you_**

**_To sit and pretend_**

Seated on the bench out side on the field staring at the clear blue sky with the white soft cloud flowing along with the wind, I let out a breath, I had been working once more for some easy solo missions to get everything out of my mind. I did not allow my self to think even once about him. Not even the memories that I cherished the most with him.

Just when I was rubbing my hands together to make myself warmer a weight was placed on the other side of the bench, making me turn to have my eyes widen with shock at the sight of a certain raven haired boy who gasped in breath tiredly with his face raised up to the sky.

"Sasuke!?"

Astonished I called out to make my self sure as I stopped my hands motion. The uneasy feeling coming back to me.

"Keep your voice down, people are staring..."

Sasuke informed me as I quickly shut my mouth while staring down at the ground. It wasn't my fault, after all I was informed that he wouldn't be out of the hospital for at least 3 days or so.

Silence followed after that, uncomfortable silence. It was quite odd, we both were comfortable with each other silent before, with out any words spoken, we understood each other when we were children, before he changed, before any of the pain happened.

We were childhood friends after all. We used to play together and train with each other. We even meditated together, we also fought before but that didn't break our friendship, but now, we're not the little kids that we used to be and it made me wonder what made us this far from each other...

My chain of thoughts were caught off as Sasuke opened his mouth to break the silence that we have shared.

"Hazuki..."

"Yes?"

He took his time on saying his next line as I stared at him with my brown eyes. He's eyes never met mine.

"What would...what would you do if I leave the village?"

This made me hold my breath, I know whats in his mind right now, call it a woman's instinct but I know this for sure, as his childhood friend, as his best friend. He's leaving, he's planning to leave...

Silence once again passed between us as I kept my self busy with the string of toughs as Sasuke's onyx hues stared at the side of my face that faced him, my eyes staring some where in the distant.

_**Damn regret, I'll try to forget**_

_**Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined**_

_**Cast my line to see what's behind**_

_**Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?**_

"If-..."

Sasuke's mouth twitched as I finally parted my lips to speak the answers out.

"If you think that I'll stop you from achieving your revenge, then you're right. But I wont stop you from doing something you've decided on your own. Don't think I'll stop you from walking out that gates of Konoha even if you beg me to stop you!"

With that I stood up, my face now wet with tears as I covered my mouth with the back of my right hand as I stared down at Sasuke's onyx eyes that held a slight pained look.

I did not care to talk to him more as I rushed away from the place I was at and disappeared into the streets, leaving Sasuke behind.

**_I'm wishing you were here_**

**_My weakness is my fear_**

**_Alone I am myself_**

**_No reason left for me to care_**

The night had fallen as I listened silently at the pink haired kunoichi cry out disparately as she tried to stop the Uchiha from going.

He voice stopped and the surrounding once again became silent with my eyes slowly closing as to remind my self of the sole reason why I was here.

"Hello Sasuke..."

I greeted him as I kept my composure, looking calm with no emotion at all. My brown eyes stared at Sasuke's emotionless eyes, they were deep that could trap a person's soul.

Stepping out of cover I stood in front of him, few feet away, keeping a good distance with him, not for his sake but for my own mental sake.

"Hazuki..."

He spoke softly as I kept on staring at him until finding the strength that was hidden all this time to finally do what I had to do for him, for the last time...

I smiled to him, a gentle smile that I always showed to him from our childhood up until recent times. The smile that held so much memories of each other.

"I'm here to see you off."

"Why-..."

"And to tell you that I'll be waiting, I'll be waiting here until you return from where every you go. Even if you do something really bad and you think you can't return any where, just don't forget that all of us will be waiting for you here in Konoha. Don't forget that you have a place in Konoha with us!"

I ended my little speech still with the gentle smile with my tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I know that this may not be the right choice, this may only bring sadness to everyone but this is the only answer I got out of my self.

Sasuke stayed emotionless for a while until he smile, the smile that he used to have before when he was a child, before the pain and torture.

**_Distracted by the sound_**

**_I hear footsteps all around_**

**_Empowered by adrenaline_**

**_Feel I've been born again_**

I turned my back to him as I started to walk back, not caring to watch him leave, I waved a hand over my shoulder as tears silently trailed down my cheeks. I know that no one would understand my reason for this action, I know no one would...

Just then, two pares of strong arms grabbed hold of me, tight yet gentle at the same time. A warm embrace from behind as a tickle of breath was caressed at the back of my neck.

"Hazuki... _Thank you_..."

With that the warmth was gone and I was once again left in the cold night alone to ponder on my thoughts, and I knew then that I would regret this night over and over again for the three long years to come.

_**Again, I am repeating myself**_

_**And I know it is kind for you**_

_**To sit and pretend**_

Three years had passed by fast with all of us back together except for the first member of our age to leave the village. But days have passed and then months, spring came, then fall.

**_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_**

**_Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined_**

**_Cast my line to see what's behind_**

**_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?_**

Now time was right, I stood by the closed gates once more like that night, three years ago. Like that night it was cold and silent with no soul in sight. Like that night, I was alone.

For the past three years, I had grown like the rest but my mind had kept in touch with the painful memories that never left my mind, regret was always in my mind.

**_You're the only one I turn to_**

**_When I feel like no one's there_**

**_And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour_**

**_You give me the power_**

**_To sit and pretend_**

The familiar raven hair was already back in the village thanks to Naruto, but I never tried to go to him, rather, I avoided contact with him. I know that I told him I'll be waiting but I also doubted he would actually come back.

I felt regret and shame when I first heard the new rather then joy that the others felt. I knew I also had some fault in his betrayal, and I knew I should also be accused for, but the shame and regret grew more, knowing that truth but with none of them accusing me...

_**Damn regret, I'll try to forget**_

_**Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined**_

_**Cast my line to see what's behind**_

_**Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?**_

"What are you doing here at the middle of the night?"

An ironic smile came to my mouth as i leaned my hand on the tall gate that blocked my path.

"I was thinking of going out under them moon"

"There is no moon tonight"

"It's the new moon...have you forgotten that Sasuke?"

I asked with out turning around, knowing fully well who it was. Closing my eyes I comforted my self by the silence between us as Sasuke's sandals made a slight sound of dirt being kicked by its rubber sole. Coming closer with each sound that was heard

"Aren't you supposed to be with Naruto? You're under observation after all."

I asked with a taunting smile as I adjusted the strap of my back pack with my left hand as to be more comfortable with it.

He's foot stopped as he stood two steps behind me. I did not turn to see him at all. The regret still with in me.

"You know, I regret that day that I made you go to Kakashi's place, I regret that day that I never stopped you from going after Naruto, and I also regret that night...that night that I let you go..."

The last part was said soft as I kept on staring at the wooden gate knowing that this regrets are also from the sole reason of it.

"I'm weak Sasuke, that's why I regret a lot, that's why I'm not allowed to even look at you..."

Just then just like that night, strong arms were wrapped around my thin shoulders from behind. It was like that night but now it was more strong and warmer, with his head rested on my shoulder.

My head told me to get out but my body refused to move. All the emotions that was kept in me were once again confusing me with his warmth intoxicating my senses.

"Did you think I'd let you go after all those years of regret?"

Sasuke's now matured deep voice whispered into my ear as I bit my lower lip to contain the shudder that threatened to fall on me.

"W-wha-?"

"I regretted the day I left you here, I should have brought you with me...and now, nothing you do can make me let you go, not after what you've said."

Closing my eyes, tears fell from them like that night but now, they were different. It wasn't painful tears that made me want to cry more because of the regret and sorrow I felt, it were warm ones that let me know of what I felt for him...

_**Did you think I'd forget?**_

_**Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?**_

_**Did you think I'd forget?**_

_**Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?**_


End file.
